Coram Agh Tera
'' PnP RPG]] Cult of the Lionheaded Spider or Coram Agh Tera is one of the religions of the Continent. The cult makes bloody sacrifices for its cruel god and the priestesses are known for their powerful curses. In Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni PnP RPG The worshippers of Coram Agh Tera consider him to be the Great Weaver, who weaves the human fate into a great web. The web is constantly being expanded and corrected. Sometimes some threads are broken, which results in someone's sudden death. When one commits suicide, his thread is broken and he is devoured by Coram. Therefore he is worshipped as the god of sudden and unpredictable death. His temples are typically full of human bones and skulls and lit by green fire. Most worshippers are people who lived through some tragedy (like the death of a beloved) or people with constant contact with death, who love to inflict pain and suffering, like executioners, soldiers or bandits. They are all drawn by the cult's vision of the world, where death is a constant, and even wanted, part of the reality. The priests are required to keep Coram's web clean by "breaking the threads" of some people. The cult was founded in 1611 by a merchant named Abrosio in Loreda, Geso, with eight other worshippers. Soon more people joined the cult, mostly members of the local nobility, for whom the new religion was something mysterious and exotic. When the word of the Coram Agh Tera worshippers reached the royal officials and the priests of Kreve, an investigation was started, during which many of the worshippers were tortured. It turned out that nearly all of the town council and leaders of most guilds worshipped the foul Lionheaded god. Ambrosio and all the captured cult members were burned at the stake. However, many of Ambriosio's followers managed to flee and spread the cult to all of the Northern Kingdoms. This time they built their temples outside of towns, in forests, swamps or mountain valleys. There is little contact between the temples and no organized hierarchy exists. Because of their religion being banned in most of the kingdoms, the priests wear no special robes outside of their rituals. They are not, however, as persecuted as they used to be, and in some places they are even allowed to preach openly. Glossary Entry Mentions * near the end of Act I, Abigail may be revealed as a follower, cursing Geralt in the name of the Lionhead Spider, Black Legba, if he leaves her to be lynched by the Reverend and townsfolk of the Outskirts. * The cult has a lair in the Vizima Sewers. It is mentioned in a letter which is found along with a key on a dead knight's corpse is those same sewers. Gallery Image:Sex_Abigail.png|Abigail, a priestess of Coram Agh Ter Source * Letter for Knight Eric * Cults and Religions of the Nordlings Notes * In the short story, "A Grain of Truth", a priestess of Coram Agh Tera in a temple in Mirt (in Gelibol) laid the curse on Nivellen. Category:Deities Category:Organizations fr:Culte de l'Araignée à Tête de Lion pl:Coram Agh Tera es:Coram Agh Tera de:Kult der Löwenkopfspinne